The subject invention is a compact collimator for focusing light rays and the like and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, a near-anastigmatic compact collimator having three mirrors for use in a high performance telescope and similar applications.
Heretofore there have been various types of three mirror optical systems as described in the following United States Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,869,423 - Inventor, Hoge et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,334 - Inventor, Offner PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,902 - Inventor, Shafer PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,707 - Inventor, Wetherell et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,510 - Inventor, Cook.
Also, the design of a three mirror telescope is described in Volume 19, page 3640, Nov. 1, 1980 of Applied Optics by the subject inventor. None of the above-mentioned patents disclose or teach the unique structure and advantages of the subject invention. The above-mentioned article describes the theory for a high performance telescope, but not until now has the technology in the area of mirror fabrication advanced to allow the reduction to practice of the subject invention and accomplish the desired results as described herein.